Disputable past
by Fallmar
Summary: There are happenings in the past what are worth a discuss - but Alexander of course denies everything, because he is perfect.


**Disputable past**

Alexander's body was warmer than ever. He felt it evaporated under his palms. As he moved closer he felt like the sun burning his face.

Alexander opened his eyes and turned his head toward him. His pupils were so big even his whole eye seemed like black in the half-dark and cool room. His thick eyebrows showed lightly upwards so he seemed like questioning or rather pleased – this little bit booby glance was one of his base-glance's what used with cocked head and commanding position in publicity. He looked pompous with this all. But now he was just like a brat.

He swallowed as his Adam's apple jumped.

˝Why?˝ said silently and petted the light scar on his friend's face.

˝What do you mean?˝ answered Hephaestion and stared him curiously.

˝It was my turn we discussed it. You are always stubborn...˝

Hephaestion grinned and touched his arm. ˝It isn't a mutual thing you know.˝

˝I don't wanna seem selfish. I want you to like it too.˝ reclined up the king suddenly. ˝You don't want it?˝ gave him large brown eyes and drove his glance further. ˝Just tell it.˝

His friend searched his dreaming glance.

˝You know that I want you.˝

˝But not now?˝

˝Always˝ sighed and winked into the darkness. ˝I just try to tell that if it is _you_ who doesn't want it, we don't have to force it.˝

˝I've never forced it!˝Alexander placed himself to a more appropriate position when the brunette lay closer. ˝Have I ever forced it?˝

˝No˝ closed his eyes sleepily Hephaestion.

˝And have I ever forced _you_ to do it?˝

˝Yes!˝ laughed the brunette and stretched his arms, catching the bedstead.

˝It isn't true...˝ replied Alexander with worried voice ˝I think you just didn't pay enough attention.˝

˝Didn't pay enough attention that you raped me? It is a little bit impossible, don't you think?˝

˝I could never do this!˝ he laid back to the pillows.

˝Wine is a great lord. Greater, even than you, my Alexander...˝

˝You have false remembrance.˝

˝It is rather you who don't remember.˝

˝What have I done?˝

˝You attacked me.˝

˝When?˝

˝In Pella. After the symposium when we celebrated the new marriage of your father.˝

˝Hah, you drank more than me there!˝ said his friend with offended voice. ˝You couldn't say an intelligent sentence and always wanted to scrape everyone's eyes!˝

˝I got sober by then.˝

˝Got sober under the several hits what you got because you wanted to attack an innocent old man telling, he insulted your family?˝

˝Everybody was young once.˝ said a saving answer Hephaestion and finished the topic.

˝So what have I done exactly? I wasn't drunk I know... I was even talking with Cleitus and Ptolemy...˝

˝You maybe wasn't in the symposium but after the quarrel you drank as much as much water in a river while you were crying.˝

˝Crying?˝ took a suspected blink Alexander and frowned. ˝It was only you who saw it, right?˝

˝Yes and I tried to support you. However you weren't so kind.˝

˝No?...˝ asked the king staring in the dark.

˝To tell the truth first you were. When I went to you to the room and took away the cups where your drank from, you were so kind...˝

˝You said "cups"?˝

˝Yes, you know... You were drinking from two in the same time. At least it is catchy...˝ shrugged and brushed his hair away. ˝I tried to figure out the words what you said while you bowed to my shoulder, hugged me and bit my neck what I have to admit, honestly, hurt a lot.˝

˝Terribly sorry.˝

˝Yes, you did it even then.˝

˝I never change.˝

˝At least it has a good side too, you now˝ Hephaestion took another pillow under his head.

˝Is it hurt nowadays too?˝

˝Depends˝ grinned when felt the blonde head was taken to his chest.

˝Tell me what have I done˝ mumbled Alexander.

˝Lot of violent things. You really never change.˝

˝Have I beaten you?˝

˝Oh no. Only when I wanted to jostle you, you attacked me with a dagger shouting toward the door "now they will know it finally, those madmen!".˝

˝But what? And who?˝

˝I don't know. You didn't expound it.˝

˝And what happened after that?˝

˝After that...˝ Hephaestion wetted his lips as he was searching among his memories. ˝You just yelled and whispered, asked and commanded. Sometimes you broke, sometimes you were fury. It was really frightening you know.˝

˝What did I command?˝ placed his head upper Alexander.

˝That be with you, don't leave you, do what you want, what you say, shut up, don't call anyone...˝

˝Did I hurt you after it?˝

˝Not better than we were wrestling in the past...˝ took the brunette a long hiss. ˝You just grabbed my hand, shook me, pushed me to the wall, shoved me away, sometimes I shoved you back... An outsider might have thought we were having fight.˝

˝Why, what have we done?˝

˝Well... you said you wanna make love with me immediately.˝ chuckled Hephaestion waiting for the reaction.

˝I was definitely ill at ease!˝

˝Of course. Or just drunk.˝ nodded seriously ˝Finally I could convince you to take away your dagger what you have flailed with. You just started to cry, drove me to the bed and simply fell asleep on me.˝

˝Is that all?˝ glanced up the king.

˝Isn't it enough?˝

˝You complained about _rape_ if my memory isn't cheat me˝ said reproachfully.

˝Well yes. Because I was forced to do things what I didn't want to do by you.˝

˝I just simply don't understand why should you be as drama queen, Hephaestion. If I had been in your place I would have pampered myself instead of jostle and remonstrance.˝

˝You know I pampered you all long. But if it wasn't obvious I tell it again...˝

˝You said you shoved me away sometimes!˝

˝Sorry but I won't let myself.˝

˝I understand the human words, Hephaestion...˝

˝Just your sober self, Alexander˝ changed position with his head and started to twist the blonde locks around his finger. ˝I know you and sometimes it is better to answer the same way as you acted.˝

˝So I didn't rape you.˝

˝When you fell asleep I left you and went to my room. Who knows what you did after that when I fell asleep too...?˝

Alexander rolled his eyes scandalously.

˝You have persecution mania obviously.˝

˝And it is you who says it, who wanna force me into his tent in the eve of the battle in Gaugamela just because he convinced himself that someone wanna kill him in the night to steal his victory.˝

˝You perfectly know that it wasn't my real reason...˝

˝Yes, I experienced it.˝ he nodded and smiled. ˝That murderer had a truly big dagger.˝

˝See, if you hadn't helped me, I couldn't have handled with it alone.˝

˝No doubts˝ bit his lower lip Hephaestion hardly to press his eruptive laugh.

Bad thing was that Alexander could have been sometimes so convincing...


End file.
